Ventusi
Ventusi Septem (or Seventh Wind) (pronounced Ven-too-sigh Sep-tem) is Metalmanager's ultimate and final form. Like Gladuisi, he has ultimate power to destroy those who deserve it, although has several weaknesses. He was created and discovered after releasing Metalmanager's ultimate power, using Destruction Gems and the Lightspeed shoes (when reaching speed of sound). He appears as a completely black penguin, remaining within Metalmanager by keeping his hair, with completely white beak and feet. He also obtains wings and spikey wrist bands. Background At his usual state, Metalmanager was bored and had nothing to write or invent. Sensei gave him the day off and he was left alone at his igloo, as Jitsu was meeting her parents. He went to Tails' house and found he had collected 7 of the destruction gems, unfortunatly, one got blown away in the fierce wind. Metal quickly grabbed them all and the seventh one and became Ventusi Septem, which is latin for "Seventh Wind". On first sight, Tails had no idea who this was, and only found out due to Metal not thinking there was a difference. After realising his power, he went across the world, stopping minor incidents. He stopped Fudd from dropping a snowball on Austin8310, who he stopped from shouting punctuation at Explorer, who was about to hit Winston with a shovel, who was hugging Ventusi. After the power wore down, he borrowed the gems so he could become this final form on cue, and has learned the secret to it, but only when he is strong enough can he become this form, which means he can't do it during a battle. Involvement He is the final form of Metalmanager, meaning he uses his power to stop problems and stop enemies across the world, or even in normal-life situations. Tails6000 knows his power, and how he obtained it without the gems, but like Ventusi, he will not reveal the secrets. He is also Metalmanager's final smash in Super Smash Mates Brawl. Personality He talks in a deep and angry voice, but is calm to his friends. Although, at the first sight of trouble, he quickly zooms to action. Powers *Garrulusaum (cold): Freezes the opponent. *Furtumi (theft): Takes on the appearence, personality and powers of the opponent. *Munimentumi (protection): Draws a shield with his special pencil, takes attack as it drops like paper. *Effugioere (flee): Turns invisible and appears directly in front of the opponent, causing them to flee. *Ignis Solus (to burn alone) Disappears into his invisibility mode then sets himself on fire. This scares the opponent as he appears with the fire put out. *Sagitta (arrow): Fires a large arrow from his hands, which can stun a penguin, although they desintigrate after stunning the penguin. *Damnoare (condemn): Fires a large, blue laser from his mouth, shouting "I'M FIRING MY AESTIMOAREAVIATUM!" Gallery ventusibattle.png|Ventusi battling Fire Sensei (note the size difference) Music Video:Theme of Glyphic Canyon (from Shadow the Hedgehog)|His battling theme Trivia *His name is Latin for "Seventh Wind", or without grammar correction, "Wind Seven". *It is unknown how he obtained spiky wrist bands. *His wings are small, meaning he can only levitate a few feet from the ground. See also * Metalmanager * Jitsu * Gladuisi Category:Characters Category:SUPER PENGUINS